Grant Me A Favor
by Lucenda
Summary: The year is 1662. Ipswich, England. Klaus & Elijah believe to have finally found the hiding place of their elusive Petrova. Upon arriving, Elijah meets a human who requests an usual favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _The year is 1662, a prosperous time for the New World. After nearly 200 years, in the growing town of Ipswich, England, Klaus and Elijah believe to have finally found the hiding place of their elusive Petrova. Upon arriving, Elijah meets a human who requests an usual favor from him. By accepting, unwanted feelings start to develop between the two._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Marian_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Ipswich, England, 1662.

Marian protested instantly. She crinkled her nose and shielded her eyes at the offending garment. "My dear sister," she began, "is it your intention blind me?" The younger of the two ladies giggled softly. "That is not a proper shade for the winter, Joanna."

"It is all the rage in London-"

"But we are not in London," Marian interrupted, "and hence it is not appropriate."

The young blonde woman placed the pink garment back upon racks and walked further into the shop, attempting to discover a dress that her sister might approve of. Joanna stopped and pointed to the navy blue dress on display in the side window. "What about that one," Joanna asked. "Mother would like that one, I think."

The dress was very beautiful. The sleeves were scrunched a bit, making them just above three-quarters length. A creamed colored scarf outlined the top portion of the bodice, which was held in place by small sapphire stones. And the skirt flowed liked water, the top layer draped neatly and pinned at the waste.

"I agree. Mother will love it," said Marian smiling. "Come. We must find the shop keep before someone tries to buy-" Marian stopped speaking upon the view outside the window. "Oh, no," she whaled.

"What is wrong," inquired Joanna quickly, fearing her sister had become suddenly ill. Joanna followed Marian's gaze and soon fell upon the offending sight. A tall and very thin man wearing brown trousers and a white shirt stood just beyond the store window, conversing with a few passer-by citizens. Joanna sighed in annoyance. "Ellsworth."

"You must help me, Joanna!"

"Why? Why must I always help you?" Joanna crossed her arms in protest.

"Because you are the absolute best at it," answered Marion. She rushed over to the front counter and tapped the desk bell lightly. An older woman, with salt and pepper hair appear from one of the rear rooms. "Hello," greeted Marian. "My sister and I would like to purchase the dark navy blue dress in the display window."

"Oh, that's a lovely dress! Anything else my dear," the old woman inquired sweetly.

"Yes, actually. Could I trouble you, possibly, for the use of your back door exit?"

* * *

><p>Just past noon. Elijah closed his gold pocket watch and returned it to the near invisible compartment on the front of his button up vest. He guarded himself carefully as he waited outside the inn for his brother to return.<p>

Klaus had taken him to Ipswich, a town that Elijah greatly disliked. There were just too many witches that took residence in this particular town. Klaus, on the other hand, desired the company. For the young hybrid knew that only with the aid of their magical talents would he be able to break the curse upon himself.

Klaus suddenly emerged from the inn, slightly more disturbed than before he entered.

"Problem, Niklaus?"

"I had pay for the rooms! Bloody witch," he hissed.

Elijah smiled brightly. "You know what inhabitants this town. I'm sure they drink vervain each day."

"No matter," replied Klaus, a bit more up beat, "as soon the whereabouts of our Bulgarian beauty are discovered, we can be rid of it all." Klaus brought his arm about his brother's shoulder, beginning a leisure walk down the town centre. "Providing she doesn't slip away this time," he whispered to himself.

Elijah heard his brother's words and ignored them. The 'unexplainable' disappearance of Katerina was regrettable but necessary. And the search to discover her location only took them 200 years. Though, Elijah didn't know why his brother still pursued Katerina. She was a vampire now and the curse could no longer be broken with her death.

"I can always call upon my acquaintance in Colchester, if you wish," started Elijah.

"You still keep relations with Norfolk?"

"Yes, James and I are still friends," he replied. "He has an estate. It's barely used, I'm told." Klaus looked at his brother, together they stopped. "You could save hundreds of shillings and compel everyone you meet," Elijah offered, amusement in his voice and his brother's laughter soon filled his ears.

Klaus slapped Elijah's back playfully. He nodded in agreement. "Very well, Elijah," he said. "Call upon your friend."

As Klaus turned to leave, Elijah called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting my money back," came Klaus' reply, continuing on his way to the inn. Elijah watched his brother's retreating back until it was no longer in sight.

The moment he turned, however, a young woman suddenly collided with him. Upon impact, the woman began to fall backwards. Elijah swiftly grasped her wrist, pulling her upright, her black tresses bouncing with the motion. She was a short little thing, noticed Elijah. The top of her head reached just below his shoulders. Her skin was slightly tanned and ebony hair placed neatly in an up-do with several curls cascading downward. She wore a simple dress. The garment was yellow and trimmed in white lace around the hem of the gown, the bodice and handcuffs.

Rubbing her temple with her free hand, the woman feared she had run into a brick wall. When she lifted her eyes, she found a man standing before her. He heart fluttered a moment at his handsome features. He was neatly groomed, donning black trousers with a matching button up vest, the red sleeves of his shirt flowing down his arms. His hair, a bit below should length she guessed, was secured efficiently behind his head. When she found the dark depth of his eyes upon her, she realized that he had caught her staring. Embarrassment quickly followed.

"Oh sir," she began, "I apologize for my clumsiness!"

Elijah shook his head, releasing her wrist, observing that she was stable enough. "No apology is necessary."

"No sir, forgive me but it is," she explained. "I was in a rush and should have been more aware of my surroundings."

Elijah quieted the woman once more. He shook his head gently while speaking, "Again Lady, such is not necessary. What could have possibly put you in such a hurry," Elijah inquired curiously.

The woman frowned. Her desire was not to converse with him, but Elijah found he enjoyed the sound of her voice. "It is a long story," she said politely. "I would bore you, sir."

Elijah smiled kindly at her comment. The dark haired woman returned the gesture, a small blush creeping upon her cheeks. "Nonsense, Miss…"

"Marian," she answered respectfully. "Marian Parrish."

"Well, Miss Marian Parrish," he began, "My name is Elijah and I am all ears for your tale. I have the time."

"Well, you see," Marian began, cautiously avoiding his eyes, "I was shopping with my sister and I caught a glimpse of a man from the store window." She straighten the right cuff of her sleeve before she continued. "A man I have been avoiding for quite sometime. I relied upon my sister to distract him so that I might make my escape."

"And here you are."

"Yes, here I am," she repeated. "Though it will do little good to remain here I regret." Marian looked over her shoulder, eyes widened, falling upon a tall lanky man. "I must depart before I am discovered." She turned back around to face him. "Again, I am truly sorry for smashing into you, sir."

When the she attempted to take her leave, Elijah's voice quickly stopped her. "Why do you flee from this man? How has he harm you?" Laughter suddenly filled his ears, another sound that he found most pleasing.

"Harm me," she said. "Oh, no sir! Ellsworth wouldn't hurt a fly!" She approached him again and continued. "You see," she began, "there are certain feelings he possesses that I simply cannot reciprocate."

Elijah understood instantly, his eye scanning the crowds wondering which love struck man was the one in question. The answer then presented itself as a tall, very thin man came nearly rushing in their direction.

"I believe you have been found," said Elijah. Turning quickly, Marian saw Ellsworth, the Persistent approaching. "Not a very graceful man," commented Elijah, watching the thin man's arms flailing wildly as his pace accelerated.

When she saw him suddenly stumble over his own feet, Marian cringed. "No, not at all." She sighed heavily. "I wish I did not have to do this. He will ask me once more, and once more I shall break his heart. If only there was a way I could make him understand…"

Elijah suddenly noticed a spark in her eyes he had not seen before. She turned to face him fully. "Sir," she began, "might you grant me a favor?" Elijah inclined his head to the right, indicating he was listening. "The only way Ellsworth will cease this behavior is if he knows I am…unavailable to regard his advances."

"What are you requesting of me, Miss Parrish?"

"Would you be opposed to a five minute courtship," she asked him. Elijah did not respond, he only stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "If he believes I am already spoken for, this misery will end," Marian explained. "I know this must be, by far, the strangest thing anyone has ever asked of you. Clearly this is most inappropriate, I know, having only just learned your name, but I am desperate," she said. "Will you not help me? Please? "

Along with her pleas and those green eyes, Elijah surprised himself and relented. "Very well," he said. "But only on the condition that you grant me a favor in return." At his words, Marian began eying him strangely. "Worry not," Elijah said quickly when he saw her expression. "My intentions are honorable. I do not wish to steal your virtue, Miss Parrish."

Marian found herself trapped between two hard places. Did she go up against Ellsworth for the umpteenth time alone and force herself to break him again, or…did she seek the aide of a complete stranger with the obligation to repay him for his kindness, trusting that the stranger in question was indeed as honorable as he claims?

"Shall I do the talking," inquired Elijah, looking at her optimistically, knowing she couldn't refuse. Her mouth opened to respond, but she was swiftly interrupted.

"Marian! Marian," Ellsworth chanted upon reaching her side, attempting to catch his breath.

The fair lady forced a smile. "Hello, Ellsworth," she said. "How are you?"

"Miraculous, now that I am by your side," he declared, grasping both her hands and bringing them to his lips, proceeding to kiss her knuckles.

"No," protested Marian quickly, withdrawing from his grip, "Ellsworth, you may not shower me with such affections."

"Why ever not," he asked, confused by her rejection.

"Because I am not yours to do so," she said with frustration. Marian then looked over at Elijah. He seemed to be waiting patiently for his queue. Ellsworth followed her gaze and his eyes too landed his figure.

"And what friend is this," Ellsworth asked, annoyed with her present company. "He is not familiar to these streets."

"He is a new friend of mine," Marian clarified, gesturing towards her new acquaintance, planning to introduce the pair. "Ellsworth this is…"

"Lord Elijah. A pleasure," came his voice, while extending a hand forward. Marian, along with Ellsworth, could not believe her ears. _Lord_ Elijah?

Tentatively, Ellsworth shook his offered hand. "Lord," he said, more than astounded. Elijah nodded. "The Lord Elijah of…Norwich?"

"The very same," he confirmed.

"M-my Lord," stuttered Ellsworth suddenly. "F-f-forgive my earlier rudeness-"

"Miss Parrish often remarks on the friendship you have together," began Elijah. "Thank you for keeping company with her whilst I was away. For I would be lost without her." Elijah then grasped her left arm and fed it through his right, making his intention visible for all to see.

Ellsworth inclined his head politely at Elijah, and then turned his attention towards Marian. "I must ask your forgiveness as well," he said. "Had I known…" Before she could respond, Ellsworth, the Suddenly Very Timid, took his leave without another word.

Marian brought all her attention to Elijah in that moment. "Lord Elijah," she questioned him while forcing herself from his gentle hold. "You are a _Lord_! Why did you not tell me?"

"You did not ask."

"I feel absolutely ridiculous now," she confessed. "To ask someone like you, a Lord, to do such an impolite service."

"I've done much worse things, trust me," he commented in truth. For if this lady new his true face, she would not say such.

Marian sighed heavily as she continued. "But what is done is done and payment must rendered. You asked for a favor in return, did you not? What is it that you wish?"

"At this time," Elijah pondered for a moment, then continued, "I require nothing."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have no favor for you to fulfill at this time."

"I don't understand," she said. "Normally, when a deal of such is produced, the chosen act of kindness is completed at that time."

"And when that time comes," Elijah began, "I shall seek you out. Until then," he lightly grasped her hand and brushed her knuckles with a feathery kiss. "It was delightful, Miss Parrish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _The year is 1662, a prosperous time for the New World. After nearly 200 years, in the growing town of Ipswich, England, Klaus and Elijah believe to have finally found the hiding place of their elusive Petrova. Upon arriving, Elijah meets a human who requests an usual favor from him. By accepting, unwanted feelings start to develop between the two._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Marian_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

**Authors Note: **_Hola! Glad to find all positive feedback thus far. Thanks _AnaleighJames _and_ Sam0728_ for reviewing my story. And also thanks to all those who have Alerted and Faved. I really appreciate you guys giving this story a chance. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Joanna begged Marian once more to tell her the name of that dashing man she was speaking to in the market square. "Since when do you find Ellsworth handsome, sister," Marian questioned. "Should I set up an engagement between you two?"

"I would much rather enjoy a meeting with the man you so greedily keep to yourself," replied Joanna. "Come on, you must tell me his name."

"I do not know who you are referring to," said Marian, firmly denying the existence of the Lord Elijah.

"You cannot fool me, Marian," Joanna said cheerfully. She began to circle her sister, as they walked down the dusty trail. "I saw him!"

Marian eyed Joanna in annoyance. "Must you do that," she commented. "You look like a vulture circling their food. Please stop."

"Not until you tell me who your new friend is," said Joanna, continuing to circle her. Marian only shook her head at her younger sister's childish antics. "Do you wish me to inform father?"

Marian shrugged. "If you must," she said. "Though you understand, he would never believe you." Joanna ceased her dancing and came to stand directly in front of Marian and lifted her head proudly as she spoke.

"Mind you, I did witness your kiss."

"That was harmless." Marian nearly laughed as she said it.

"Not in the way I shall tell it," warned Joanna. "The kiss I witnessed was not upon your hand."

Marian's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You would not tell such a story on me to father!"

"No, I would not," she confessed, "as long as you tell what I want to know."

Marian signed in annoyance and grasped her sister's arm. They began walking again, their destination coming into view. The two-story farm house just beyond the barley fields was home. It was a very convenient spot, just ten miles from the town. Their father had taken the horse and cart earlier that morning, leaving Marian and Joanna to walk the dusty trails. Today, thankfully, the weather was rather mild, working in their favor.

"His name is Elijah," said Marian, breaking the silence between them. Joanna's eyes lit up with anticipation, waiting for her sister to continue. "He is a Lord from Norwich."

"A Lord," asked Joanna, thoroughly surprised. "Really?"

"I couldn't believe it either," answered Marian. "I am very thankful I ran into him. I believe he may have saved me from Ellsworth once and for all!"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him to pretend he was courting me."

"You did not," said Joanna laughing.

"Yes, I did," replied Marian smiling. "The idea just popped into my head and when I asked his Lordship he agreed, providing I…" Marian hesitated a moment, unsure if she should share this information.

"Go on."

"Do you promise me that you will not tell father?" Joanna nodded. "Now I mean it, you must really promise me."

"Marian, I promise." Joanna watched her sister, a confused expression upon her face.

"Lord Elijah agreed only to my request providing I grant him a favor in return."

Joanna's eyes widened. "What on earth did you agree to do?"

"I don't exactly know," she responded slowly. "He failed to tell me what he wants."

"You're going to see him again, aren't you," asked Joanna practically bouncing up and down.

"Eventually," Marian confirmed. "But I have no idea when that will be. I don't even know where he's staying."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to discover. One can only imagine what this Lord Elijah wants from you," mused Joanna briefly.

"I have been wondering since our encounter."

"He could ask me for anything."

Marian shoved Joanna's shoulder playfully. They continued home, all the while, wicked images of the dashing Lord began to fill their heads.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Parrish jumped down from the cart. He called for Henry, his youngest, to unhinge the horse and return it to the stables.<p>

"Victor," he yelled quickly. "Victor, come help me!"

A couple of minutes later, a blonde haired man emerged from the house. "Yes, Father," he replied obediently. Victor approached the cart quickly, gripping the side and lifting himself with his arms, climbing inside. "I was expecting you back an hour ago," he said, lifting a box. It jingled as he picked it up. "What happened?"

"I was delayed," replied Jonathan, grasping the box from his son, "by Ellsworth."

Victor laughed. "Still pining for Marian, is he?"

"That was what I thought," he began, "but he did not ask for her hand this time. He wished to congratulate the family." As Jonathan unloaded another box he continued. "Ellsworth has informed me that my eldest daughter has suitor."

"Marian? Our Marian," asked Victor in disbelief. Soft bits of laughter suddenly filled their ears. Marian and Joanna appeared near the edge of the fields, meeting up with Henry as he left the stables. "Speak of the devil."

"Marian," Jonathan called for his daughter, waving a hand for her to come to him. She nodded politely toward him. She grasped her skirts, lifting them a few inches, and jogged quickly to her father's side.

"Good afternoon, Father," she greeted him with a light kiss upon his cheek. "Hello Victor," she greeted her brother. He returned the gesture with a warm smile. "Were you able to procure everything for the festivities?"

Jonathon nodded. "It was easy enough. Come," he said, "I wish to speak with you." He placed his arm around her shoulders, leading her to a small, slightly rusted bench, not too far from the porch steps.

Marian seated herself first, a little worried about what they were about to discuss. When her father settled down beside her, Marian asked him, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No," said Jonathan quickly. Marian's fear subsided instantly. "I simply wish to speak with you about your future."

"My future?"

"Do you have any new prospects you wish to inform me about?"

Marian shook her head, trying desperately not to roll her eyes in the presence of her father. "No. There is no one."

"Really?" She again shook her head in response. "Strange. Ellsworth has informed me otherwise. He says you have caught the eyes of a Lord."

_Ellsworth_, her mind screamed. _I though I had solved this problem!_ "Father, please," she began, "you must make Ellsworth stop. I shall not marry-" Marian stopped a moment. "I'm sorry Father, what did you say?"

Jonathan eyed his daughter curiously as he continued. "Ellsworth says you have begun a courtship with the Lord Elijah of Norwich. Is this not true?"

Marian's eyes widened. "When did Ellsworth inform you of this?"

"I ran into him on my way back home. Is the Lord Elijah courting you, Marian," he asked again.

"Well," she began slowly, "yes but-"

"I should have been informed," he interrupted. "I should not have heard this on the streets, Marian."

"But Father," she tried to start again, "you must let me explain-"

"Lord or not, any courtship of my daughters must be approved by myself and your mother."

"What are you saying," asked Marian.

"I wish to meet this Lord Elijah."

Marian shook her head quickly. "No Father, you must listen to me-"

"You shall invite him to your Mother's birthday this week. It would make her happy to finally see you settle down."

"But Father-"

"It is decided," he interrupted once more. "I look forward to meeting him." Jonathan quickly rose from the bench and returned to assisting Victor with unloading the cart.

Joanna approached her awestruck, occupying the seat next to her. "Are you alright Marian? What did Father say?"

"Ellsworth told Father about Elijah." Marian paused a moment, trying to catch her breath. "They ran into each other and Ellsworth told him that his Lordship and I are courting one another. I tried to tell him otherwise, but he wouldn't listen." She shifted closer, attempting to whisper. "Joanna, Father wants to meet him."

"Really?"

Marian nodded. "He has extended an invitation to Mother's party."

"Perhaps he will say yes when you ask him," came the gentle voice of her sister once more.

"Joanna, I am not going to ask him," hissed Marian. "I cannot do that! And even if I did," she continued, "I have no idea where he is."

"More than likely he would be found within the town inn."

"Yes, but-"

"I will help you find him, Marian," she said softly.

"You relize this is not going to work in our favor."

Joanna shrugged. "Stranger things have happened in Ipswich." She smiled brightly. "We just might be able to convince him"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _The year is 1662, a prosperous time for the New World. After nearly 200 years, in the growing town of Ipswich, England, Klaus and Elijah believe to have finally found the hiding place of their elusive Petrova. Upon arriving, Elijah meets a human who requests an usual favor from him. By accepting, unwanted feelings start to develop between the two._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Marian_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

**Authors Note: **_Here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>Day one in the search for Katerina was not successful. However, the Originals were able to locate a very powerful witch in the small town. Vera. She was fifteen years a widow, having no children. She was the last of Kipling line. Elijah was good friends with her mother. And that was the only reason Vera offered her assistance to them.<p>

"You've been looking at that for hours," shrieked Klaus.

"Very impatient," Vera remarked. "One would believe after hundreds of years you would be accustom to waiting." Elijah laughed lightly.

"Calm down, Niklaus," said Elijah. "Vera will find her."

"I will admit," she began, "it is very difficult, this one." She placed the talisman onto the map. "I can guarantee to both of you that Katerina Petrova is in Ipswich, but her exact location I cannot."

"And why is that," asked Klaus, his impatience showing once more.

"I believe she is being protected, hidden by another." Elijah and Klaus shared a glance. "Many witches call this town home, Klaus. And many witches do not like you. The complication is discovering who is working against you."

"Well, I shall leave that up to you," he said. "Figure it out," he snarled, leaving the room, taking to the market streets.

Elijah stood from his seat. "Thank you, Vera. If it means anything, your efforts are much appreciated. At least by myself."

"As always, I will do what I can for you." She smiled at him. "Good day, Elijah."

* * *

><p>The inn was was seldomly filled with noisy crowds and today was no exception. Joanna remained at the front entrance, questioning the inn keeper, asking if a new resident named Elijah had checked into his establishment. The old, balding man simply laughed in her face, for certain she was mad.<p>

"No Lords have ever stayed in my inn." He waved his chubby hand in annoyance at her. "No leave me be, Miss Parrish. There is work to be done."

"But-" Joanna followed him as he walked around the counter. "But you must get new guests everyday," she continued. "Perhaps you can't remember-"

"I said away with you," he repeated, slightly more irritated with her questioning. Joanna moved aside and let the man pass, saying no more on the matter. She crossed her arms and huffed angrily, as he retreated up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Joanna began to pace back and forth, trying to think of a new course of action. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a notebook that was sitting on the reception desk. She walked over and causally leaned onto the desk, checking it's contents. She smiled, reaching to grasp the pages.

"Joanna, what are you doing," came Marian's voice suddenly.

Picking up the brown leather booklet, Joanna rushed towards her. "Why are you sneaking up on me, Marian!"

"Be glad that it was me and not a constable," replied Marian, moving them out of the aisle. "You were suppose to wait for me this morning. Why did you not?"

"You were taking too long with your hair," replied Joanna.

"I was not," Marian scoffed.

"Really? It seems more shiny than normal. One would think you were trying to impress someone."

"Enough," snapped Marian. "What is that," she asked, looking at the booklet in Joanna's hand. "What are you stealing?"

"This," began Joanna, "is the inn's ledger. This is what that nasty, old coot uses to record all check ins and departures," she explained. "And I'm not stealing it, I'm borrowing. If your Lord Elijah is staying here, he will surely be in this book."

"Well, do hurry up sister," said Marian glancing around the room, watching for the inn keeper. "I have no intentions of getting arrested as your accomplice."

Joanna flipped to the center of the book, locating the last page which was used. She found four lines that were dated for yesterday, one of which had been scratched out. "Nothing…"

"What?"

"I see a Mister and Misses Foster, a Mister Robert Barkley, and a Mister Godric something. But no Elijah, Lord of Norwich." She looked at Marian. "Are you sure he arrived yesterday?"

"Yes," replied Marian. She glanced down at the book, her eyes falling on the last line and pointed. "What about that one?"

Joanna shook her head. "I don't know. Someone marked through it." Joanna brought the ledger closer to her face, attempting to make out the name. "Looks like a 'R'…or perhaps its a 'K'…? Clarence maybe? No, that would be a 'C', sorry…"

Marina snatched the notebook from Joanna suddenly when the inn keeper appear at the top of the staircase. "Wait outside, Joanna." She opened her mouth to protest, but Marian was having none of it. "Go," she said. Her younger sister did as she was told and exited the inn. The portly man turned to lock the door behind him before descending the steps. The inn keeper took one step at a time, gripping the railing as he did so. Today, he wore brown trousers and the shirt he wore, unfortunately no longer white. Marian moved quickly to the desk, returning the booklet to it's proper location.

"Hello, Mister Harring," she said kindly, offering him a warm smile.

"The other Miss Parrish," he snarled, waddling past her and behind his counter.

"Yes, sir," began Marian, "I am aware of my sister's visit not but a few moments ago. Allow me to apologize on her behalf for pestering you." Harring said nothing to her and turned his attention to some scattered papers. "If I may-"

"Miss Parrish," he began, dipping a quill in the ink well to his left, "I'm a very busy man."

"Yes sir, but-"

"So, I will tell you what I told your sister." He scribbled onto the parchment before continuing. "There are no Lords in my establishment. Even if such citizens took residents here, I still would not be able to inform you."

"But if I were to describe him to, could you then tell me if such a citizen stopped in," she asked hopefully.

Mister Harring looked up at her. "If I attempt to recall, will you get out of my inn?" Marian nodded quickly. "Alright. What does your Lordship look like," he asked.

"Well, he is tall," began Marian. "His eyes and hair are both brown. And he was very neatly dressed-"

"Hmm," mused Harring. "We did have a well dressed fellow stop in. He was very high and mighty, demanded this and that."

Marian shook her head. "No, the person I'm trying to find is not-"

The old man began laugh. "Then its obvious we're not talking about the same person." His laughter subsided and he continued. "I would have got two rooms out of him, but the bastard cancelled after checking in."

Marian frowned at his sudden change in the language, then proceeded to take her leave. "Thank you for your help, Mister Harring."

* * *

><p>"I think we are wasting time, Elijah."<p>

"I have complete faith in Vera's abilities," said Elijah firmly. "She is right, you know. You are very impatient."

Klaus shook his head at Elijah's confidence in the witch. "Still grasping onto those last pieces of humanity. Faith, trust, honor." Elijah said nothing. "These pathetic creatures are nothing compared to you. Nothing compared to us."

"Niklaus, there is no shame in respecting humans. They are essential to our survival, after all," finished Elijah as they rounded the corner into the busy street.

"Precisely! A food source," replied Klaus, grinning from ear to ear. Moving through the crowds, Klaus caught a glimpse of a pairs of women walking together, arm and arm, conversing to each other. "Now she smells familiar," commented Klaus curiously.

Elijah caught the scent as well, recognizing it immediately. The young Miss Parrish he had met just yesterday was winding through the daily mob of market shoppers.

"Isn't that your new toy? We should say hello," said Klaus wickedly.

Elijah grasped his arm. "I don't think so, Niklaus."

"The least you could do is introduce me to my future sister-in-law," he jested.

"You know that will never happen."

"Come now brother, don't be rude."

Klaus removed Elijah's hand and began to follow the intoxicating smell. The hybrid reached the Parrish girls without difficulty. He tapped both of their shoulders, causing them to cease their movements. They looked behind themselves, but no one was there. Exchanging confused looks, they laughed it off carelessly. Turning around to continue on their way, they became surprised by the unexpected appearance of a man in their path.

"Hello ladies," Klaus said politely.

"Oh, well hello there," came the voice of the small blonde on the right. It was easy for Klaus to sense that she was slightly startled by his presence, but still, she was all smiles as she gazed at him.

"May we help you, sir," asked the other. Klaus eyed the black haired beauty curiously. He sensed a genuine heart within her.

"Niklaus, you should not bother these lovely ladies." Elijah appeared causally behind his brother and greeted Marian. "Hello again, Miss Parrish."

"Lord Elijah!" Marian could hardly believe her eyes.

"Allow me to introduce the Lord Niklaus, my brother."

Marian found Niklaus just as pleasing to the eye as she found Elijah. Though Niklaus, possessed a rawer, more rougher appearance. His hair was not neatly bound as his brothers. The dirty blonde locks were unbound, flowing freely.

"Well, it is lovely to make your acquaintance, Milord," said Marian, rendering him a small curtsy.

"How wonderful to meet you," he replied kindly. "Now, who might you be," he asked, grasping the younger woman's hand.

"This is my sister, Joanna." Marian watched her sister melt into Klaus' hands, blushing brightly when his lips grazed her knuckles. She seemed to be entranced by him.

Marian suddenly turned toward Elijah and said, "I must confess, I was looking for you all morning."

"Actually, you were styling your hair well after sun rise," teased Joanna. Marian glared at her sister, silently daring her to speak again. "Would you care to accompany me to my horse, sir?" Joanna looked up to Klaus, smiling sweetly.

"Certainly," he replied. "And please, do call me Klaus." Together they walked off, leaving their older siblings to their discussion.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Marian took a deep breath before answering. "Well, you see, upon my arrival home yesterday…" She paused, taking another breath and reworded her reasoning differently. "It appears that Ellsworth has informed my father of our arrangement." Elijah raised his brow in disbelief. "He is convinced we are courting. And," she continued, "he has extended an invitation to my mother's birthday gala, with the intent on meeting you tomorrow evening."

"Telling your father the truth never occurred to you?"

"I swear to you I tried," she said, "but he would not here me. You see my father is very stubborn."

Elijah smiled at her. "That is something we both have in common."

"I do not expect for you to help me again," she said. "I could barely bring myself to ask you."

"But you did," he said matter-of-factly. "And because the invitation was extended, being the gentleman that I am," he continued kindly, "I must accept it."


End file.
